The World doesn't need two suns
by SombreIdiot
Summary: SpUK Au sombre temps de la piraterie, ils étaient deux ennemis, prêt à tout pour dominer ou faire couler l'autre par pur plaisir. Mais qu'arriverait-il si England et Spain, les deux nations opposées devaient s'allier contre l'ennemi commun ? Passeront-ils outre le traumatisme et les démons du passé ?
1. Chapter 1

Si le monde n'a pas besoin de deux soleils pour tourner, lequel devra s'éteindre ?

Ils étaient deux puissances craintes par le monde entier, colonisatrices, persécutrices et avides de toujours plus de pouvoir. Que pouvait-il arriver de pire ?

Que ces deux nations se rencontrent.

La bataille entre l'Angleterre et l'Espagne était bien engagée, ces grands empires estimaient que l'océan n'était pas assez grand pour eux- océan qu'ils avaient rapidement transformé en cimetière pourpre où flottait marchandises en feu, corps en sang et l'espoir d'une paix entre les deux nations, bien décidées à faire couler l'autre dans les méandres abyssales.

Malgré la suprématie des deux pays, un sortait du lot en particulier, bien résolu à dominer les 7 mers.

Jeté au fond d'une simple cale miteuse et humide du vaisseau principal de la flotte anglaise, un jeune espagnol aux allures de riche dirigeant fut attaché tel un vulgaire prisonnier dépourvu de sang noble. Les hommes venus le conduire dans cet endroit ingrat pour son rang le laissèrent rapidement derrière eux, fermant la porte pour laisser le jeune homme dans la pénombre la plus totale. Pas une brêche ne permettait au soleil de se glisser afin de donner au châtain l'occasion d'examiner son possible future tombeau avant la fin. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était les bruits de pas retentissants des hommes se hâtant au dessus de sa tête, des coups de canons et plus proche de lui encore, le bruit de ses chaînes, résonnant comme une humiliation dans ses oreilles et les petits bruits de rats se baladant dans la pièce comme si cette condition était normale et satisfaisante pour eux.

Le nom du prisonnier ? Spain, capitaine de l'Invincible Armada, une multitude de pays sont à ses pieds et le craignent pour sa cruauté et son absence d'empathie.

Mais voilà où il se trouvait désormais. Sa flotte avait coulé, coulé par son pire ennemi, celui qui comme lui est redouté de tous pour son sadisme et sa façon sauvage de dominer ses colonies : England, le chef de ce bateau, qui ne tarda d'ailleurs à faire pénétrer un rayon de lumière dans la cellule de son prisonnier si spécial. Ses bottes étaient lourdes, si lourdes que le sol semblait trembler à chaque fracas d'une d'entre elles sur les marches conduisant de la porte à la position de l'Espagnol. Spain n'espérait qu'une chose : que chaque coup de poignard infligé par le bruit atroce des bottes soit réel afin qu'il n'ait pas à faire face à celui qui aujourd'hui avait tout les pouvoirs sur lui.

\- Voyons, voyons ! Qu'avons-nous là aujourd'hui ?

Spain se tut, maintenant néanmoins son regard fier vers celui d'England. Il s'en fichait de sa position actuelle, jamais il n'allait faillir devant l'ennemi.

\- Oh mais.. pourquoi autant de haine dans ce regard ? Je n'ai fait que détruire la flotte dont tu étais si fier, comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Huum... L'Invincible Armada je me trompe ? Quelle sublime nom !

La colère de Spain bouillonnait de plus en plus au fond de lui, prêt à exploser et à déverser toute sa haine à la gueule d'England, ce dernier se tut à nouveau, refusant de donner à l'anglais ce qu'il voulait. L'Espagnol se contenta alors de le fixer, toute la rage contenue dans son corps se concentra alors dans son regard.

\- Hey ! On ne t'a pas appris la politesse ? C'est mal élevé de ne pas répondre tu sais ?

England saisit avec violence la chaîne relié à l'imposant collier de Spain, marquant son entière soumission à l'Empire Britannique ainsi que son entière humiliation. L'Anglais rapprocha son visage de Spain, bien décidé à l'entendre dire quelque chose.

Splash.

En plein sur la joue, comme Spain l'avait désiré. England, impassible face à ce crachat, l'essuya de sa main, en jetant un oeil à l'affront de l'Espagnol, celui-ci n'était pas seulement transparent, plusieurs gouttes de sang s'étaient alors mêlées à la salive du prisonnier.

\- Me cracher dessus n'aura servi qu'à une chose mon cher Spain, prouver que face à moi tu n'es qu'un minable.

\- La ferme !

Spain tenta de donner un coup de pied bien placé mais England esquiva rapidement en se relevant, posant sa botte d'une violence inouie sur le torse de Spain tout en tirant d'un coup sec sur la chaîne de son prisonnier forçant une partie de son corps à quitter le sol tandis que l'autre partie restait bloqué à cause de sa maudite botte. Spain sentait sa poitrine se comprimer, le collier n'était pas nécessairement serré mais les deux forces exercées sur son corps affaibli l'étouffait.

\- L..lâche-moi bordel !

\- Admets-le Spain ! Tu n'es plus l'Empire que tu prétends être ! Ton Armada est détruite maintenant ! Devrais-je te faire couler avec ?

\- Ne te crois pas vainqueur aussi rapidement !

\- La ferme !

England exerca une plus forte pression sur la chaîne et sur la poitrine du châtain, presque incapable de respirer, le sang remplaça vite les mots. Spain était obligé de maintenir son regard vers celui d'England qui avait d'ailleurs changé. Une toute autre expression envahissait désormais le visage du blond qui avait un visage si angélique malgré son sadisme extrême et sa forêt portugaise en guise de sourcils. Son regard vert luisait dans la pièce sombre et transperçait la rétine de l'Espagnol par la malice contenue dans ce regard. Un mélange de malaise et d'effroi pétrifia Spain sur place.

\- Elle n'était pas belle cette époque où notre glorieuse planète possédait deux soleils rayonnant de plein feu ? Tout ce qui nous importait était la conquête et ce peu importe la disparition de tout un peuple. Et maintenant regarde toi, tu as tout perdu. Tu n'es plus bon à rien à part devenir mon larbin. Cela m'éclaterait bien de voir Madrid disparaître après tout. Un grand feu d'artifices qu'en penses-tu ?

L'air manquait dans les poumons de Spain qui se trouvaient comme coincés dans un étau. Malgré tout, Spain n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Certes il avait perdu de la puissance ces derniers temps mais il restait le " Démon Souriant ", celui qui trouvait un plaisir malsain à voir une flotte entière brûler selon son bon vouloir, celui dont la hallebarde pouvait trancher les océans et soumettre les peuples à ses pieds, il ne pouvait laisser un connard comme England le mettre à terre. Une soudaine puissance envahit le corps de l'enchaîné. Seulement attaché aux mains et au cou par de très lourds anneaux en métal, ses jambes en parfait état parvinrent à faire perdre l'équilibre au blond le temps d'une seconde, permettant à Spain de se relever et de plaquer d'une vitesse phénoménale son pire ennemi contre le mur par la seule force de son pied contre son abdomen.

\- J'ai une bien meilleure idée, je vais me contenter de vivre bien tranquillement dans ma chère ville de Madrid en contemplant le spectacle misérable mais merveilleux de toutes tes colonies, te quittant toutes une par une sans aucun remords, dans le sang et les larmes. C'est tout ce que mérite une enflure dans ton genre.

Un premier soufflement de nez se fit entendre dans le silence engendré par la tirade de l'Espagnol, puis un petit rire se distingua du bruit des vagues se fracassant contre la coque du bateau avant de se transformer en immense fou rire, ce fou rire terrifiant mêlant la pitié et la méprise dans un son pourtant si mélodieux.

Une douleur aigue envahit le bas-ventre de Spain qui s'écroula au sol après un deuxième coup de pied infligé dans son dos. Pendant sa brève confusion, England eut le temps de le retourner sur le ventre puis de lui menotter les pieds afin qu'il ne puisse plus bouger de sa position à quatre pattes, dos à son tortionnaire. Ce dernier se rapprocha dangereusement du corps de Spain, sa main gauche se positionnant contre le ventre du châtain tandis que la droite saisissait avec force sa queue de cheval en l'entourant autour de son poing comme les lanières d'une selle.

Ou la laisse d'un chien.

La main gauche se glissa lentement à l'intérieur de la chemise de Spain, s'amusant au passage à titiller la peau bouillante du jeune homme qui tentait de se dégager comme il le pouvait. England prenait un malin plaisir à montrer sa domination sur le corps blessé mais sublime dans la douleur de l'espagnol, confus par le comportement de l'anglais.

\- Penses-tu réellement être en position pour me parler ainsi Spain ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous bordel ?

Aucune réponse de l'Anglais, il se contenta de saisir le col du fin tissu avec force avant de l'arracher sans effort, laissant la chemise tomber sous les yeux effarés et impuissants de l'Espagnol, s'apprêtait-il vraiment à faire ce que Spain redoutait ? Impossible.

Il se trouvait désormais à moitié nu sous la menace d'England, ce dernier se pencha contre le corps de Spain, juste assez pour que son visage se présente face à l'oreille du châtain, le temps seulement de murmurer ces quelques mots glacés au condamné à qui il ôta les derniers vêtements à l'aide de son poignard.

\- Admets-le désormais Spain, ta flamme s'est éteinte.

\- Eng..aah !

La douleur, l'humiliation, la crainte, le dégoût, Spain ne savait ce qui le fit le plus souffrir à ce moment là.

Le glas de l'Enfer avait sonné.

Son corps n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, son âme, volant dans la pièce,contemplait le spectacle d'horreur de ce sodomite souillant sans pitié ce corps qui jadis lui appartenait mais qui aujourd'hui n'était plus que la chose d'England, sa propriété.

Cela dura des semaines, des semaines où England venait chaque jour, accueilli par un cadavre au coeur battant, gisant nu sur le sol crasseux de la cale. Les assauts violents d'England déferlaient jour après jour sur le corps faible, maigre et sans défense de Spain, attaché à un mur avec de lourdes sangles de cuir déchiré aux poignets et aux chevilles, marquant peu à peu ces zones par des sillons ensanglantés, ainsi qu'avec un collier de métal l'étouffant et le faisant ressembler à un chien à la botte de sa Majesté Connard aux gros sourcils.

Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de ces semaines de détention que Spain fut enfin libéré par ses hommes de cet enfer après un assaut rapide mais efficace sur la Flotte anglaise pas assez préparée. Récupéré dans un état épouvantable, nu, maigre, teint cadavérique dont les seules teintes de couleur provenaient des nombreuses cicatrices parsemées sur son corps une fois de retour au pays, Spain passa la totalité de son temps enfermé dans ses appartements, évitant le contact avec quiconque. Mais même entouré des plus célèbres médecins de l'époque et malgré ses nombreuses blessures guéries depuis longtemps, un mal encore plus profond semblait ronger l'Espagnol. Il n'avait jamais avoué ce qu'il s'était passé sur le bateau, il n'avait même pas prononcé un mot depuis sa libération. Non parce qu'il était traumatisé par son expérience, mais parce qu'il ne se sentait pas méritant de faire face ni au roi, ni aux personnes de la cour, ni même à ses propres soldats. Il se sentait sale, faible, il ne méritait plus le titre de nation. Il passa alors sa période d'isolement à nourrir sa colère contre ce connard blond. La prochaine fois serait la bonne, il allait le faire disparaître, lui, sa flotte et son pays s'il le fallait.

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés et une opportunité se présentait enfin aux portes de l'Espagnol.

Seul dans sa chambre avec pour seule compagnie autorisée le roi, ce dernier donnait les dernières indications à Spain avant son départ.

\- Spain ! Ta Nouvelle Armada est plus puissante que jamais, c'est notre seule chance de déstabiliser l'ennemi tu en es conscient ?

Le roi était le seul à saisir le silence de Spain, il ne lui avait jamais forcé la main, seulement tendu.

Spain se tenait debout face à un miroir, arborant sa tenue de capitaine qu'il n'avait plus revêtu depuis un moment. Un détail manquait à sa nouvelle apparence, une trace du passé qu'il souhaitait éradiquer de son corps à tout jamais. Dégainant avec doigté sa grande épée de son fourreau d'une main et saisissant sa queue de cheval dans l'autre, Spain trancha cette dernière sans aucun remords, l'admirant tomber sur le sol envahit d'un profond mépris.

Une fois débarassé de son dernier fardeau, Spain se retourna vers le roi et exécuta sa plus belle révérence avant de briser son mutisme avec une expression déterminée tatoué sur son visage ainsi qu'un sourire fier.

\- Votre Majesté, Je ne vous décevrai pas.

 **~ o ~**

La revoilà, le retour de la fameuse cale. Des sons familiers parvenaient aux oreilles du prisonnier attaché au mur par un lourd anneau de metal, l'empêchant de se lever ou de trop secouer sa tête. Les bruits de rats gambadant l'air de rien étaient toujours là, tout comme les hommes pressés au dessus de sa tête et les coups de canons qui décimaient la flotte adverse. Spain se rappelait de ses conditions déplorables, sauf qu'aujourd'hui il jubilait.

Les rôles s'étaient inversés.

\- Alors mon cher England ? Tu pensais que l'Invincible Armada était notre seul atout ?

La situation était absolument jouissive, England aux pieds de Spain, l'Espagnol ne pouvait imaginer meilleur trophée à apporter à son roi. Son sourire carnassier et son visage respirant la joie malsaine à admirer son pathétique prisonnier rendait Spain plus effrayant que jamais. England ne semblait pourtant pas effrayé. Silencieux et au regard fier, aucune haine ne semblait pourtant parcourir son visage. Deux hommes se trouvaient à l'entrée de la cale par ordre du roi ils devaient veiller à la sécurité de l'Espagnol.

\- Toujours sous silence ? Tu admets enfin ta défaite après tant de sang versé ?

\- Qu'est ce que ça t'apportera de plus au juste ? La satisfaction de dominer celui qui t'avait rendu si minable ? T'as l'intention de faire quoi juste après ? Me rendre ce que j'ai fait subir à ton corps si beau et chaste ? Avec plaisir mon cher Spain !

England se marrait comme une baleine, le fait d'avoir été aux pieds d'England pendant si longtemps rendait Spain complètement innoffensif aux yeux de l'Anglais malgré sa mauvaise posture.

Comme il allait le regretter.

Une lame furtive surgit dans la main de Spain qui la planta sans hésitation ou compassion dans la cuisse de l'Anglais qui aussitôt se paralysa sous la douleur. Une bonne quantité de sang commençait déjà à déferler hors de la plaie pendant que Spain se pencha vers l'oreille d'England pour murmurer d'un ton si calme qu'il en devenait terrifiant.

\- Je ne me rabaisserais jamais à agir comme un sodomite pathétique dans ton genre. Je préfère voir Londres se noyer, c'est bien plus amusant.

Spain retira d'un coup sec la lame de son poignard pendant que la jambe d'England inondait les alentours du jeune homme de ce liquide rougeâtre dont Spain se délectait de voir la vitesse à laquelle il s'écoulait hors du corps de son ennemi. Ses deux hommes s'écartèrent de l'entrée de la cale pour laisser passer leur chef qui s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux.

\- Monsieur Spain ? S'exprima l'un d'eux.

\- Oui ? répondit Spain en pivotant légèrement sa tête pour regarder le teint blafard de son garde, il n'avait encore jamais vu une telle violence gratuite de la part de son chef.

\- Que faisons nous de lui Monsieur ?

Spain lança un dernier coup d'oeil à England, se tordant de douleur contre le sol et dont le sang ne semblait pas décidé à s'arrêter de couler. Une nouvelle expression envahit alors le visage de l'Espagnol, son visage était plus sombre encore que la pénombre dans lequel il se retrouvait à moitié couvert, son regard enflammé par le plaisir et la haine rendait fier hommage à l'homme qu'il était, celui qui détruisait des civilisations en un seul regard. Le " Démon Souriant" était aujourd'hui plus dévastateur que jamais.

\- Oh ça ? Jetez-le à la mer !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur**

Yoohoo matelot !

Bienvenue à bord de la mini-fiction " The World doesn't need two suns ", Le monde n'a pas besoin de deux soleils, centré sur le pairing SpUk.

 **~ Voici la merveilleuse minute historique du professeur Jean-Culles ~**

Le début de cette mini fiction prend alors place lors de la guerre qui opposa les royaumes d'Angleterre et d'Espagne entre 1585 et 1604. La piraterie et la conquête de la planète entière étaient très présentes chez les deux pays et cela créaient de nombreuses rivalités dynastiques, religieuses et commerciales. " L'Invincible Armada " symbole de la puissance de Spain lui a coûté ce fameux séjour dans la cale. Mais dans l'inconscient collectif du fandom Hetalia, Spain a toujours été le faible dans cette guerre, celui avec un collier de chien sur les fan-arts etc, hors il n'en est rien. Si L'Invincible Armada a été coulé en 1587, la guerre a quand même continué jusqu'en 1604, vous pensez bien qu'en 17 ans, Spain, aussi crétin qu'il est, a quand même pensé à reformer une Armada pendant qu'England enchaînait les erreurs et les batailles sans préparations car il pensait qu'il était le meilleur ce sale gros sourcils, notamment en 1589 quand une expédition anglaise, qui avait pour but de soulever une révolte contre le roi espagnol , s'est soldé par un échec. Au final, les deux ont été des grosses merdes à un moment précis de la guerre, Spain au début et England à la fin et ils ont tout les deux fait un séjour dans la cale de l'autre ~

 **~ C'était la merveilleuse minute historique du professeur Jean-Culles ~**

De base il s'agissait d'un OS dans le cadre d'une semaine où on devait partager nos oeuvres sur le thème des " Germaniques " sur un groupe facebook Hetalia français. England en faisant, j'ai enfin pu écrire sur l'un de mes pairings préférés mais le trouvant bien trop long, j'ai décidé de le diviser en trois pour rendre la lecture plus digeste.

J'espère que la mini-fic vous plaira ~


	2. Chapter 2

Des siècles avaient alors passé, des siècles où les guerres puis les tentatives d'entente entre les deux hommes s'étaient succédées mais en vain, les monarques avaient alors désespéré, les mariages, les alliances, la pression qu'exerçait Portugal pour que Spain parle avec England et inversement, rien n'avait fait, Spain restait indifférent, incapable de regarder England autrement qu'avec de la haine. Alors que Spain se pensait enfin débarrassé des tentatives inutiles de ses souverains à vouloir faire copain-copain avec England, un français vint, comme d'habitude, tout gâcher.

\- Il en est hors de question !

\- Mon petit ! Entends bien, notre survie face à l'envahisseur en dépend !

\- Sauf votre respect votre Majesté, Je peux botter le cul de ce Français tout seul, j'ai déjà accepté de bonté de coeur de m'allier avec ce gros sourcil mais il n'était nullement précisé que je devais vivre chez ce crétin.

\- Vous habitez trop loin pour pouvoir discuter stratégie par lettre, il est nécessaire que tu habites là où tu seras protégé des attaques de la France tout en commandant tes troupes.

La reine n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un grand fracas résonna dans l'imposante salle de réception du palais, causé par le poing de Spain enragé par cette nouvelle. Il respectait chacun de ses souverains, en particulier sa chère reine Marie Louise en qui il avait d'habitude une confiance aveugle.

C'est avec de grands hauts-le-coeur que Spain prit la mer pour l'Angleterre. Jamais il n'avait été malade en mer, son corps devait sentir que son futur séjour à durée indéterminée n'allait pas être de tout repos.

L'Espagnol venait enfin d'arriver à Londres, son imposante calèche ornée de sculptures dorées était venu l'escorter depuis le port sous ordre du roi, plus que ravi que les deux nations soient enfin alliées, surtout contre l'ennemi commun des deux gaillards. C'est d'ailleurs ce personnage haut en couleurs qui l'attendait aux portes du palais en haut des escaliers, secondé par un homme en arrière dont seul l'ombre reflétant sur le sol faisait signe de sa présence. Une horde de zombies attendaient en bas des escaliers. Oh non ! Petite erreur. Une horde de jeunes femmes maquillées à outrance attendaient avec impatience la rencontre entre le Roi et la Nation. L'alliance entre les deux pays était si historique qu'elle avait attroupé la population entière de Londres aux portes du palais.

Spain remercia son chauffeur puis avança doucement mais surement vers les marches du palais. Epaules relevées, regard sérieux mais courtois, tout était bon pour ressembler au parfait gentleman devant ces jeunes damoiselles, faisant d'ailleurs à l'une d'entre elles un doux clin d'oeil comme il en avait le secret. L'illusion était parfaite, aucune hostilité ne dégageait de son visage d'ange dissimulant le diable en personne.

Plus les marches défilaient plus il pouvait distinguer l'allure atroce de celui qu'il fuyait plus que la peste. Une chevelure jaune pisseux bien coiffé uniquement pour cette occasion mais cela ne cachait pas ses quelques mèches rebelles s'échappant de ça et là de la coiffure plaquée du jeune homme, des sourcils plus fournis que le torse de l'Espagnol après un mois sans entretien et des yeux perçants dont la couleur rappelait fortement ce délicat liquide vert que l'Espagnol avait bien envie de faire ingérer à cet abruti d'anglais

Trois marches, l'ombre des deux hommes surplombait le corps de Spain. Deux marches, ce dernier releva la tête, dirigeant son regard vers sa Majesté et ignorant entièrement celui de l'autre homme. Une marche, le voilà en face des deux souverains, impossible de reculer désormais. England était face à lui, impossible d'éviter son regard plus longtemps. Spain fit alors face à Sa Majesté, le célèbre mais néanmoins excentrique George III. Tout de fil d'or et d'hermite vêtu, le roi avait décidé de fêter l'arrivée de son invité en grandes pompes, probablement la raison pour laquelle la chevelure d'England ne ressemblait pas à celle d'un vieil épouvantail.

\- Mon cher Spain, je vous souhaite la bienvenue ! Quelle joie d'enfin vous rencontrer, mon royaume attendait votre arrivée avec impatience.

\- Au plaisir de vous rencontrer Votre Majesté, avoir l'occasion d'être face à vous est un immense honneur pour ma nation et moi-même.

Mensonge.

Spain fit une grande révérence au roi, se contentant de répéter ce que sa très chère reine lui avait appris avant son départ. Son sourire des plus aimables sembla convaincre le roi qui l'invita aussitôt à entrer, secondé par England qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Les trois hommes avancèrent dans l'imposant hall d'entrée du célèbre Palais Saint James. Le palais ne payait pas de mine vu de l'extérieur, composé d'un ensemble de briques rouges sans beaucoup de fioritures ou autre décorations saugrenues comme Spain avait l'habitude de voir dans son Palacio Real inspiré de l'architecture française, cela ressemblait plus à une abbaye qu'à un palais. L'intérieur avait déjà bien plus fière allure. Tapisseries et tableaux de ça et là, absolument tout était fait pour montrer la suprématie de la maison Hanovre.

\- England, mon petit, je te trouve bien silencieux. Va donc accompagner notre invité jusqu'à ses appartements. Je me charge de jeter un coup d'oeil au graaand banquet de ce soir.

\- Bien votre Majesté !

Les quelques secondes d'hésitation avant sa réponse en disaient long sur la réticence de l'Anglais. Il finit par prendre les devants, suivi d'assez loin par Spain. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas accordé un mot. Le silence était de plus en plus pesant, Spain jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au dos d'England, aucune expression ne semblait émaner de sa silhouette, ni colère, ni bonheur. Les escaliers conduisant au premier étage où se situaient les appartements de la famille royale semblaient sans fin quand finalement England s'arrêta une fois le palier du premier étage franchi. Sans crier garde, ce dernier se retourna afin d'examiner Spain de ses yeux luisants. Encore une fois, aucune émotion ne marquait les traits de son visage, on aurait dit un automate. Malgré sa haine profonde pour lui, Spain ne put détacher son regard du sien, c'est exactement comme si les yeux du blond l'avait capturé. C'est ça !Son regard était menaçant mais également hypnotisant, exactement comme ce fameux jour.

\- Sp..

\- Bonjour Monsieur England !

Alors que l'Anglais s'apprêtait à enfin briser le silence, une jeune femme rousse d'un peu près la vingtaine en tenue de soubrette fit son apparition sur le palier, faisant cesser la malédiction lancé à Spain qui retrouva enfin ses esprits.

\- Bonjour Martha !

\- Et vous devez être Monsieur Spain je suppose ? Je suis infiniment honorée de vous rencontrer.

\- Enchanté Mademoiselle Martha je présume ?

Après la révérence maladroite de la jeune femme dont les tâches de rousseur rendait le visage absolument à croquer, Spain en fit de même apportant à la main délicate de la jeune femme un doux baiser.

\- Je.. j'ai été nommé pour être à votre service pendant votre séjour. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à vos appartements. Vous.. vous êtes peut être encore occupé avec Monsieur England.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, nous venions de terminer, je suis tout à vous.

Spain lança un dernier regard à England qui ne le lui rendit pas, se contentant de se rendre dans une direction inverse à celle qu'indiquait Martha à Spain. Une fois engagé dans un couloir, Martha reprit la parole :

\- Nous avons aménagé vos appartements selon votre unique exigence Monsieur.. les plus éloignés possible de ceux de Monsieur England.

Les deux arrivèrent finalement face à une grande porte de bois que Martha ouvrit afin de laisser Spain prendre possession des lieux.

\- Vos affaires vous attendent dans votre penderie. Je vous laisse à vos occupations, le banquet de sa Majesté est à 6 heures.

\- Je vous remercie Martha, vous pouvez disposer.

La jeune femme ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant ainsi Spain seul dans une imposante chambre luxueuse, un grand lit à baldaquin aux rideaux de velours rouge attira aussitôt l'attention du jeune homme. Il retira ses bottes et s'affala sans attendre sur le matelas moelleux mis à sa disposition. Après un voyage et un accueil si fort en émotions, il avait bien le droit à un peu de calme. Le banquet était dans trois heures, laissant largement le temps à Spain de méditer quelques instants avant de se préparer.

Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il allait vivre sous le même toit qu'England, qu'il allait forcément devoir lui parler, non seulement en présence du roi pour faire croire à une amitié des plus fausses mais également pendant les réunions stratégiques pour contrer France.

\- Fais chier..

Spain se remémora d'un coup le moment incroyablement gênant de l'escalier. Cet instant avait été si bref mais jamais il ne pourra oublier ses yeux.

Cette expression dans son regard était si intense, son visage impassible rendait cette expression de menace encore plus malaisante et.. saisissante. Il avait revu England de nombreuses fois après le fameux incident de la calle.. Mais jamais il n'avait revu ce regard. Après tout ces siècles, il n'arrivait toujours pas à déterminer le sentiment qu'England essayait de transmettre à travers ses yeux.

Un mélange de couleurs se mit à virevolter sur le plafond de son lit, une silhouette humaine en ressortit, élancée, masculine, les détails mirent un certain temps avant d'apparaître. Une sublime chevelure fit d'abord son apparition, soyeuse, blonde, quelques mèches rebelles tombaient par-çi par-là, sur son magnifique visage, une peau de pêche, des traits harmonieux.. gâchés par une présence épaisse et broussailleuse au dessus de ses sublimes yeux, deux véritables émeraudes qu'aucun trésor que Spain avait amassé pendant sa période de piraterie ne pouvait égaler.

La silhouette se mit soudain à bouger, comme si elle se rapprochait de l'Espagnol qui l'attendait avec un grand sourire. D'abord vêtu d'une simple chemise et d'un pantalon noir des plus classiques, une large fumée rouge sang vint envelopper le corps de l'apparition, accompagné plus tard d'un grand chapeau à plumes et d'une épée accroché à sa ceinture, les souvenirs du passé refirent surface : l'obscurité, la calle, l'humidité, les rats, la peur, la douleur, le dégoût envers l'autre comme envers lui-même. Spain restait pétrifié dans son lit avec un regard remplit de terreur face à l'immonde créature.

\- Ne.. m'approche pas !

La silhouette faisait de plus en plus vrai, le visage angélique de cette dernière se changea d'un coup en un visage cruel, sans pitié avec ce sourire carnassier qui avait hanté Spain pendant des nuits entières : le sourire d'England. La main de l'Anglais désormais bien réelle se déposa contre la joue de l'Espagnol provoquant un frisson glacial dans tout le corps du jeune homme sans défense, ce fut ensuite au tour du visage du blond de se rapprocher. Yeux contre yeux, seul leurs lèvres manquaient pour sceller leur union.

\- BORDEL !

Spain se réveilla dans un énorme fracas, son oreiller ayant par ailleurs volé à travers la pièce comme s'il s'agissait de l'homme qu'il avait dans ses bras plus tôt dans son rêve, ou dans son cauchemar.

En reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Spain se rendit compte qu'il était toujours dans la chambre que Martha lui avait indiqué. Il était alors toujours chez England.

\- Pourquoi..? Por Dios pourquoi ?

Se mit à hurler Spain, de rage mais également de peur. Revoir le regard de l'Anglais lui avait rappelé sa haine contre lui mais également sa crainte. La terreur que lui inspirait England lors de cette effroyable période était le pire sentiment que pouvait ressentir Spain, ce sentiment d'humiliation et de terreur constante. C'est ce qu'il allait à nouveau devoir ressentir désormais ? Etre allié à l'ordure qui l'avait fait tant souffrir était pour lui la pire des insultes.

Mais alors, pourquoi ce rêve ?

 **~ o ~**

Le banquet battait son plein, les bavardages s'entrechoquaient dans un brouhaha festif, rires à gorge déployée, chansons et fredonnements étaient au rendez-vous. Spain n'avait pas vu une si bonne ambiance depuis un moment, on ne pouvait pas dire que l'environnement était propice à la fête et à la bonne humeur chez lui. Il faisait néanmoins de son mieux pour s'intégrer, parlant avec un grand sourire lorsque le roi ou le commandant à côté de lui lui adressaient la parole, quelques rires venaient même à sortir de sa bouche, il devait bien admettre que sa Majesté était un personnage amusant malgré son passé plus que tumultueux avec l'Espagne. Le roi était assis en bout de table avec à ses côtés Spain et England qui se faisaient face sans pour autant se parler, England faisait semblant d'être passionné par les histoires de guerre du général à côté de lui et le roi monopolisait l'attention de Spain. Georges III finit alors par se lever un verre à la main, imposant ainsi le silence dans toute l'assistance. Après un raclage de gorge des plus bruyants, il prit enfin la parole.

\- Mes chers, en mes qualités de roi, je voudrais à nouveau souhaiter au nom de toute la cour la bienvenue à notre invité Spain et excusez mon langage mais je peux déclarer que grâce à lui nous allons enfin botter le derrière de ce sale nabot de Français ! Aux couronnes d'Espagne et de l'Angleterre, que notre union puisse à jamais durer.

Alors que la cour acclamait le discours du roi, Spain bloqua sur sa dernière phrase, " que notre union puisse à jamais durer " Est-ce que cette alliance s'avérait être bien plus sérieuse que les échecs des siècles précédents ? Cette idée écoeura Spain au plus haut point, il souhaitait que la guerre se finisse rapidement pour justement rompre cette alliance et rentrer dans son pays pour oublier tout ça. Mais les intentions de l'Angleterre ont l'air bien différentes. Le roi se rassit et se mit à parler avec England pendant que Spain était devenu totalement silencieux, une mine décomposée et un teint de mort, il était plus blanc encore que les dames de la cour et le contenu de son assiette qui était succulent il y a encore quelques secondes lui donnait maintenant envie de vomir. Il fallait qu'il parte vite mais c'était impossible.

Quand soudain, une voix vint à la rescousse de Spain.

\- Votre Majesté ? Puis-je me permettre de raccompagner Spain ? Je crois que son voyage l'a épuisé.

\- Que me chantez-vous là England, Spain est en plei.. Oh Lord, mon petit, quelle mine atroce vous avez-là, le voyage s'est si mal passé que ça ? S'exprima le roi avec une voix moins criarde pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Je t'en prie England, tu as l'autorisation de le raccompagner.

\- Je vous remercie, Tu viens.. Spain ?

England s'était permis de passer derrière le siège du roi pour pouvoir rejoindre Spain et lui tendre la main. Spain voulait refuser mais épié par le regard attendrit du roi, il ne put faire autrement qu'accepter la main puis l'épaule charitable du blond.

\- Votre Majesté, je suis désolé de vous fausser compagnie ainsi, la mer était en effet assez agitée mais votre accueil m'a aidé à passer outre le temps de quelques heures.

\- Allons mon petit ne t'excuse pas, reviens nous plus frais que jamais demain, ta santé est plus importante.

\- Je vous remercie votre Majesté !

Il se retourna ensuite face à la sortie de la salle, marchant difficilement avec l'épaule d'England comme soutien. Il fit semblant de l'accepter sous les yeux soucieux des invités mais une fois les corps des deux hommes recouverts par la pénombre du premier étage, Spain lâcha aussitôt England en le repoussant.

Mauvaise idée.

Le corps de Spain avait visiblement subi un trop grand choc pour parvenir à marcher seul, ses jambes le lâchèrent aussitôt mais au lieu de tomber sur le sol, une grande force le maintint dans les airs. Spain se retourna et aperçut la main du blond qui tenait son bras, le visage légèrement crispé dû à l'effort qu'il avait dû fournir pour rattraper Spain aussi rapidement.

\- Crétin, si je t'aide à marcher c'est pas par bonté de coeur !

England aida Spain à se relever et le repositionna dans la même position dans laquelle il était avant son mouvement brusque.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de m'aider !

\- Tu te serais évanouis devant le roi !

\- Je préfère m'humilier devant une centaine de personnes plutôt que tu m...

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? Oh merde !

Le teint blâfard de l'Espagnol vira vite au verdâtre, l'expulsion de son surplus d'émotion et de rosbif allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, sans réfléchir, England attrapa l'épaule de l'Espagnol puis ses genoux pour vite le porter dans ses bras et entra dans la première salle de bain venu pour positionner Spain au dessus des toilettes qui vomit aussitôt, salissant la veste d'England dans la précipitation.

\- Mierda !

England se tenait aux côtés de Spain, relevant ses cheveux de la figure de l'Espagnol et maintenant son épaule pour éviter qu'il ne tombe.

\- Laisse moi..

\- Il est hors de question que je nettoie derrière toi alors finis-vite et je te ramène dans ta chambre.

Spain arrêta enfin de se vider l'estomac au bout de 10 minutes, alternant période calme puis période de grand déluge. Le corps de Spain était épuisé, incapable de bouger seul. England le comprit vite et après un soupir d'agacement il souleva le corps de son invité vers le lavabo afin de lui jeter sans précaution l'intégralité de la cruche d'eau sur son visage pour le nettoyer.

Spain restait silencieux, incapable de se défaire de l'emprise d'England, il ne pouvait rien faire hormis laisser England le nettoyer malgré son dégoût certain. L'eau le réveilla un peu, ses jambes engourdies ressentaient enfin quelques picotements, aidant Spain à tituber seul.

\- Viens ! Je t'accompagne dans tes appartements.

\- Je peux marcher seul maintenant ! Merci pour ton aide !

Sans lui accorder un regard, Spain sortit de la salle de bains pour rentrer dans sa chambre sans même sentir que dans l'obscurité de ces longs couloirs vides, quelqu'un le suivait. Arrivé à mi-chemin, ses jambes à peine réveillées avaient déjà envie de le lâcher, Spain se retint alors sur un des murs qu'il décida de longer pour arriver jusqu'à ses appartements.

\- Admets-le Spain !

\- AAH !

Cette voix, cette phrase. Nul doute, il était foutu. En faisant face à son interlocuteur, seul les grands traits de sa silhouette était visible grâce à la lumière de l'extérieur qui reflétait sur le corps de l'homme en reprenant la forme des fenêtres d'où elle provenait. Ses yeux le fixaient à nouveau. L'obscurité, l'absence de tout autre présence et la proximité de leurs corps rendait la situation dangereuse aux yeux de Spain. Sans réfléchir, Spain rejeta son suiveur, celui-çi tomba à terre.

\- Bordel Spain qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Toi qu'est ce que tu fous ? Tu me suis depuis tout à l'heure c'est ça ?

\- Je savais parfaitement que t'allais te casser la gueule avant d'entrer dans ta chambre. Pourquoi tu refuses que je t'aide ?

\- Tu te poses sérieusement la question ?

\- Putain Spain t'es sérieux, cette histoire encore ? Ecoute bien !

England se releva d'un bond et saisit avec violence les deux mains de l'Espagnol pour les plaquer au dessus de sa tête, son corps venant se coller à celui de Spain dont le dos se retrouvait plaqué contre le mur. Il le savait cette fois, il était foutu. Alors que le visage diabolique d'England se rapprochait dangereusement de celui de Spain, ce dernier ferma les yeux alors qu'il tentait en vain de se débattre.

Smack.

\- Qu'est-ce que..?

Un simple baiser sur la joue. Après cette action impensable pour Spain, England le délivra de sa position très inconfortable mais ne détacha pas son regard du sien.

\- Si j'avais voulu reproduire ce qu'il s'est passé il y a des siècles, je ne t'aurais jamais donné l'occasion de sortir de cette salle de bain. Je l'aurais fais de façon violente avec ou sans ton consentement sur le carrelage.

\- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir England.

Le visage d'England changea radicalement, il troqua ses traits crispés de colère contre un visage apaisé et un sourire des plus délicats.

\- Pardonne moi !

\- Quoi ?

\- Pardonne moi ! Tu sais à quel point on était jeunes et cons pendant cette période de piraterie, on s'est tout les deux capturés, pillés, blessés, coulés, brûlés et tout ça pour quoi ? On en est ressorti meurtris et pauvres, aucun clan n'en est sorti victorieux . Tout ce qu'on avait amassé pendant nos longues expéditions était parti en fumée comme nos valeureuses flottes. Tout ce que je veux c'est ce que l'on enterre la hache de guerre. Je ne te demande pas qu'on soit amis etc, juste que tu arrêtes de m'éviter comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui et comme tu l'as toujours fait pendant nos nombreux traités de paix. Deal ?

England se recula à nouveau, tendant sa main vers Spain comme s'il attendait la main de ce dernier en retour. Spain, après avoir écouté les excuses d'England, ne savait plus quoi penser, il est vrai que cela s'est produit il y a des siècles, L'Espagnol en avait assez d'y repenser. Spain ne répondit pas à England, son visage impassible fixa d'abord le visage anormalement serein de l'Anglais puis fixa sa main qu'il serra rapidement avant de repartir vers ses appartements sans un mot.

Une fois arrivé vers la porte de sa chambre, toujours suivi par England qui vérifiait que Spain n'allait pas de nouveau tomber, le châtain déclara sans même accorder un regard à son interlocuteur.

\- Hum.. Pardonne moi pour ta jambe !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur**

Hello ladies and gentlemen

Voici donc la seconde partie de The World doesn't need two suns, comme pour ma fiction en cours " Con te partiro " l'Histoire a une place très importante dans certains de mes écrits. L'Histoire entre l'Angleterre et l'Espagne est particulièrement intéressante avec toutes ses guerres et périodes de paix, comme un vieux couple qui se quitte et se remette ensemble h24 XD

 **~ Voici la merveilleuse minute historique du professeur Jean-Culles ~**

Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, entre la guerre de 1585 - 1604 et l'alliance Anglo-Espagnole de 1808 contre le corse maléfique ( ceci est une blague de l'humour, calme si ya des corses ) Napoléon et Francis à sa botte qui avait conquit Spain sans scrupule alors qu'il n'était déjà pas au mieux de sa forme, England et Spain ont eu de nombreuses autres guerres et traités d'alliance qui étaient toujours des échecs. Ui car l'amitié Spain-France est trop mainstream, on veut un peu de trahison merde !

 **~ C'était la merveilleuse minute historique du professeur Jean-Culles ~**

J'espère que vous aimerez la troisième et dernière partie ~


	3. Chapter 3

Les semaines passèrent, rapidement après le rétablissement de Spain, Georges III, England, Spain et plusieurs généraux se retrouvaient de nombreuses fois pour discuter stratégie.

Les troupes avançaient, les champs de batailles étaient devenus de véritables cimetières à ciel ouvert pour les soldats français mais également pour la population espagnole. Spain en était conscient et avait bien l'intention de faire regretter ce carnage à cet homme qu'il considérait autrefois comme son meilleur ami.

La relation entre Spain et England s'était amélioré, Spain restait toujours un peu distant en dehors des réunions, il avait du mal à sourire à England et la majorité du temps voire à chaque fois, c'est England qui engageait leur conversation. Spain ne faisait le premier pas que lors qu'il avait quelque chose de professionnel à dire. Mais il leur était parfois arrivé de rire de tout et de rien, mais en présence du roi. England avait saisit que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Spain. Il savait que tout ce qu'il faisait n'était que comédie. Leur relation n'avait pas du tout évolué. Comme England l'avait dit le soir de leurs retrouvailles, il n'espérait pas devenir ami avec Spain mais il souhaitait au moins que leur relation soit moins hostile. Spain n'était gentil et amical avec lui que lors de réunions importantes ou lors des repas, le reste du temps il lui répondait par politesse et écourtait dès que possible la conversation. Mais au moins il ne le fuyait plus. Etait-ce réellement une évolution ?

Peut être qu'England avait menti ce soir-là ? Peut être espérait-il vraiment devenir ami avec celui qui était à l'époque son pire ennemi.

La réunion sur la prochaine offensive venait enfin de se terminer. Cela leur avait prit toute la soirée, il était un peu plus de minuit. Epuisé, Spain et England se rendaient lentement dans leurs appartements respectifs. Sur le chemin, England décida d'entamer la conversation.

\- Spain ?

\- Oui England ?

\- Tu te souviens de notre conversation le soir où tu es arrivé ? demanda England de but en blanc, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était très ami avec la subtilité.

\- Pourquoi.. tu reparles de ça d'un coup ?

Spain regarda England d'un air dubitatif, il ne tenait pas vraiment à se souvenir de cette soirée qu'il avait trouvé des plus troublantes, en particulier son fameux rêve qu'il pensait enfin éradiqué de sa mémoire avant qu'England ne vienne l'émerger du subconscient de l'Espagnol.

\- Hormis la poignée de main pour montrer notre " entente cordiale " et ta demande d'excuse pour ma jambe, je ne t'ai jamais entendu me dire droit dans les yeux que tu me pardonnais pour ce qui s'est passé dans la cale.

Spain détourna vite le regard, il n'avait pas franchement envie de retourner sur ce terrain glissant. Pourquoi England avait-il besoin de lui poser cette question maintenant ?

\- Tu n'as jamais accepté mes excuses non plus pour ta jambe.

Un certain sourire malicieux se déposa sur le visage de l'Anglais, il profita du fait d'enfin arriver au premier étage pour se mettre face à Spain et lui faire une courte révérence en déclarant de façon sérieuse.

\- Je te pardonne pour ma jambe, tu sais, la cicatrice est presque invisible désormais.

\- Eh bien..

\- A ton tour !

England fit un pas vers Spain, puis un deuxième, l'Espagnol n'eut pas le temps de le remarquer et de réagir que les lèvres d'England se retrouvaient collés aux siennes afin de leur offrir un tendre baiser vite raccourci par le poing de Spain contre la joue d'England qui recula aussitôt.

\- Mais bordel qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ? Ecoute, je te pardonne pour la cale d'accord, je te pardonne pour tout alors je t'en supplie à l'avenir, en dehors des réunions et du roi, tu-ne-m'adresses-plus-la-parole. C'est clair ?

Chaque mot de la dernière phrase sonna comme un coup de poignard pour England. Le regard de Spain était rempli de rage mais également d'une expression qu'il n'avait encore jamais encore identifié sur le visage de l'Espagnol, de la tristesse. Une première larme coula alors sur la joue du jeune homme qui tenta comme il pouvait de la cacher. S'agissait-il d'une larme de rage ou de tristesse ? England ne pouvait le déterminer. Il voulait juste comprendre la raison de cette haine, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec la cale à présent, il en était convaincu. Le plus dur désormais était de savoir le vrai problème.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai juste pas envie de te parler en dehors du boulot, c'est si compliqué à comprendre ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est allié qu'on est obligé de s'entendre.

\- C'est justement ça que j'aimerais comprendre ? Pendant nos autres alliances tu semblais plus..

\- Plus quoi ? Plus ouvert, plus souriant et plus bavard. En effet. Et tu sais quoi ? Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne pensais même plus à la cale, c'était du passé pour moi. Maintenant j'en ai marre.

Les cris de rage se mêlaient aux larmes du jeune homme qui coulaient sans l'ordre de leur propriétaire sur les joues de ce dernier. Spain se tenait la poitrine, comme si ce qu'il allait dire était réellement douloureux à révéler.

\- Sp..Spain calme toi !

\- J'en ai marre ! Marre que nos alliances ne mènent à rien, marre que ces deux derniers siècles n'aient été qu'une succession de guerres et de traités de paix plus foireux les uns que les autres. J'en ai marre.. Que notre relation n'aille finalement nul part, elle est condamné England tu comprends ? Même celle-ci est condamné. L'alliance éternelle que souhaite ton roi est impossible et l'amitié ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que tu désires est impossible. Alors désormais laisse moi, nous n'aurons pas à souffrir lorsque notre alliance se brisera de nouveau.

Spain venait de lâcher tout ce qu'il n'avait pu dire après des semaines ici. Il ne pouvait retenir ses sentiments plus longtemps. Il voulait juste que tout cela cesse, l'attention d'England, sa volonté d'être ami ou même plus avec lui, Spain ne pouvait l'accepter. Il ne voulait pas que les deux souffrent de leur future séparation qui était inévitable. C'était écrit dans les destins de leur pays. Ils étaient condamnés à se haïr puis se tolérer, se faire la guerre puis s'allier et cela à l'infini, un tour de manège fou sans fin.

England avait une réponse et contrairement à sa volonté première d'aider Spain à combattre son problème, il devait admettre que sa raison était valable. Il ne pouvait contrôler les sentiments de ses souverains, si l'un d'eux décidait de déclarer la guerre à l'Espagne, England n'avait d'autre choix que de le suivre aveuglément.

Toujours planté en face de Spain, England n'eut d'autre choix que de le laisser partir vers ses appartements et d'en faire de même. Pas un " bonne nuit ", pas un " au revoir ", juste le long silence brisé par le seul bruit de leur porte de chambre se claquant dans la nuit.

 **~ o ~**

England ne parvenait à trouver le sommeil, il n'avait jamais vu leur relation sous cet angle. Bien qu'il y avait songé au fait que leur relation n'était qu'une série d'impasse, son obstination l'avait aveuglé, l'obligeant à foncer dans un mur à chaque tentative d'approche.

Quatre heures du matin, le silence habituel de la nuit fut soudainement perturbé par de nombreux bruits de pas rapides, des expressions de panique et des ordres alors inaudibles pour l'anglais enfermé dans sa chambre. Curieux de découvrir la raison de ce vacarme général, il ouvrit sa porte et aperçut cinq femmes de chambres courant dans tout les sens pour apporter serviettes, cruches et plusieurs autres ustensiles médicaux ordonnés par les deux médecins du palais s'accourant vers l'aile opposé à celle-ci.

England sortit dans le couloir et attrapa Martha par le bras qui en fit tomber la serviette qu'elle tenait dans ses mains sous la surprise.

\- Monsieur England vous m'avez fait peur..

\- Martha que se passe t-il ?

\- C'est Monsieur Spain, il a.. On ne sait pas encore mais..

England ne laissa pas la jeune femme finir sa phrase qu'il se mit à traverser le couloir à une vitesse déconcertante pour se rendre jusqu'aux appartements de l'Espagnol dont il entendait les cris de douleur une fois avoir franchi le pas de sa porte. Le jeune homme se tordait de douleur dans son lit, entouré par les femmes de chambre qui tentaient de le maîtriser et les médecins qui essayaient tant bien que mal de discerner ce qui n'allait pas, rien n'y faisait, Spain était toujours aussi incontrôlable, son pouls était irrégulier tout comme sa respiration à moitié coupée par une raison indéterminée. England se pressa contre son lit, priant aux médecins et femmes de chambre de s'écarter pour qu'il puisse tenir la main de Spain qui se mit à le regarder, sa respiration toujours aussi aléatoire. Les yeux de Spain étaient rouge sang comme s'ils avaient été en contact trop longtemps à la fumée d'un cigare... ou d'un feu. A la vue de l'Anglais, la respiration de Spain sembla se calmer mais son corps continuait de le faire souffrir sans raison apparente.

\- Monsieur England, Spain semble plus maîtrisable, me permettez-vous ?

\- Allez-y Docteur, faites votre possible.

England laissa passer les médecins et se positionna au pied du lit en face de l'Espagnol dont la crise s'était un peu calmé, son corps était désormais plus manipulable pour les médecins qui lui firent subir une batterie de test. A en juger par leurs mines déconfites, les résultats ne semblaient pas concluants.

\- Toujours rien Docteur ?

\- Nous ne pouvons être sûr de rien pour le moment, j'imagine que nous aurons plus de réponses fiables dans quelques heures. Nous allons rester à son chevet afin d'être sûr qu'il aille bien, vous pouvez retourner vous coucher Monsieur Engl..

\- Hors de question ! Je reste, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est calmé quand je me suis approché de lui.

England divaguait peut être mais en admirant le regard ensanglanté mais apaisé de Spain quand il aperçut England, l'Anglais pensa qu'il était la clé de quelque chose, mais de quoi ?

\- Monsieur Spain ? Que se passe t-il ?

England fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand les crises respiratoires de Spain reprirent de plus belles. Il fallait qu'il en est le coeur net. Le blond courut dans toute la pièce à la recherche d'un petit sac, au bout de quelques secondes, il trouva un sac en toile de jutte qu'il vida de son contenu pour se faufiler aux côtés de l'Espagnol qui s'étouffait avec sa propre respiration.

\- Oh Spain calme toi, je suis là ! Ne bouge pas !

England plaqua le sac contre la bouche du malade, le forçant à inspirer et expirer le même air encore et encore. Sa respiration irrégulière avait crée un surplus d'oxygène dans son organisme, créant un bouchon dans ses poumons.

\- Une crise d'asthme, bien sûr ! Mais comment ?

\- J'ai eu le meilleur des professeurs Doc !

England regarda Spain se calmer peu à peu, Spain ne se débattait même pas alors qu'England se retrouvait collé à lui. L'intuition d'England avait raison, il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr, mais cette crise n'était pas pathologique.

Spain s'endormit rapidement après plusieurs minutes à respirer dans le sac. England laissa à nouveau le terrain libre aux médecins, il se contenta de s'asseoir sur une chaise en face du lit afin d'admirer les médecins au travail.

Le petit matin finit enfin par montrer le bout de son nez, le palais entier fut rapidement mit au courant de la situation, plusieurs femmes ainsi que le roi s'étaient précipités devant la porte de Spain bloquée par les femmes de chambre qui avaient reçu pour ordre d'empêcher toute intrusion même du roi. Les médecins ainsi qu'England finirent par sortir de la chambre affublés de questions de part et d'autre. Ils ne répondirent à aucune question et ils expliquèrent au roi qu'ils allaient le mettre au courant une fois qu'ils auraient identifié le problème.

Plusieurs heures après, le constat semblait sans appel.

\- Il semblerait que Monsieur Spain ait eu une violente crise d'asthme. Enfin, c'est ce qui semble s'en rapprocher le plus. Mais nous n'avons encore jamais vu une crise d'asthme d'une telle intensité au point de rendre son corps si douloureux qu'il en devenait incontrôlable et ses yeux rouges sont également un grand mystère. Monsieur England, vous êtes... comme lui. Avez-vous une idée ?

\- J'ai en effet une hypothèse, cela pourrait être lié à un événement chez lui. Je n'en sais pas plus mais quelque chose de très grave doit avoir lieu en Espagne.

\- Si cet événement a lieu en ce moment il se pourrait que ce genre de crise resurgisse fréquemment, il serait plus prudent pour la santé de Spain que quelqu'un dorme dans sa chambre pour avertir du moindre problème. Faites appeler Martha !

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Docteur, je vais m'en charger.

\- Mais Monsieur..

\- Je suis le seul à pouvoir l'aider, ayant la même.. condition que lui, je saurais gérer la situation je vous le promets. Je vais charger les majordomes d'organiser mon changement de chambre.

\- Bien Monsieur, je vous souhaite bon courage.

 **~ o ~**

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde pour dormir bordel, les temps se font rudes, c'était une simple infection pulmonaire, je vais mieux.

-Je reste, crétin ! Ce qu'il s'est passé hier n'était clairement pas une infection pulmonaire.

\- On pouvait demander à n'importe qui de me surveiller.

\- Seulement quelqu'un de notre condition, mes frères ne vivent plus ici depuis belle lurette et Portugal est notre messager sur le terrain. Il ne reste plus que moi.

Spain et England se retrouvaient à devoir partager la même chambre. Non réjoui par cette nouvelle, Spain optempéra néanmoins et s'installa en grommelant dans son grand lit tandis qu'England se contentait d'un lit monoplace, utilisé à l'origine par son majordome personnel qui a exceptionnellement le droit de dormir dans la chambre d'England en attendant.

\- Spain ? As-tu une idée de ce qu'il se passe chez toi ?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir !

England se tut, il savait que c'était impossible d'entamer le dialogue avec Spain, en particulier depuis sa révélation de l'autre soir.

\- Tu sais ? Je sais ce que tu traverses en ce moment. Ton cas n'est malheureusement pas le seul mais pense que c'est grâce nos offensives que l'on arrivera à te guérir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me chantes là ? .. Qu'est ce que tu as dû traversé ?

\- J'ai aussi connu, ou plutôt mon peuple, de violents massacres, mon peuple n'a pas toujours été protégé par notre géographie avantageuse et de nombreux ennemis l'ont attaqué. J'ai aussi eu les yeux rouges à cause de la fumée des incendies, j'ai connu l'impossibilité de respirer à cause des gorges tranchées, j'ai connu la douleur atroce au ventre à cause de la famine ou encore la paralysie aux jambes à cause de la fatigue de mon peuple face à l'envahisseur. Tout cela s'est produit lors de mes rêves, j'avais l'impression que le mal entier ressenti par mon pays se concentrait dans mon corps et me faisait subir les fardeaux de mon peuple en une seule nuit.

Des larmes coulaient naturellement des yeux d'England pendant son histoire, l'Anglais gardait encore beaucoup de séquelles psychologiques de cette période. Il refusait de voir Spain traverser cette horreur tout seul comme il avait dû le faire.

\- England.. Je ne savais pas !

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, ce genre d'expérience n'est pas facile à raconter en public mais beaucoup de pays sont déjà passés par là. J'imagine que ce qui se passe chez toi est plus grave que prévu pour que tu sois dans cet état là.

\- J.. J'avais l'impression d'être un homme affamé qu'on avait enfermé dans un caisse en feu. Mes yeux brûlaient et l'air était irrespirable, je pensais que je pouvais mourir d'ici une seconde ou deux. Puis.. un homme blond inconnu est venu me secourir, je ne voyais pas son visage, ma vision était trop trouble. Mais il m'a secouru et j'ai enfin pu respirer de l'air frais dans le cadre paradisiaque comme je l'imagine. Les campagnes paisibles d'Andalousie.

England ne préféra pas admettre que cet homme qui l'avait secouru était lui. Il savait que cela allait brusquer Spain qui avait enfin fini par se confier en lâchant quelques larmes à son tour.

\- Je pense que tu devrais te reposer désormais. Nous aurons une longue réunion demain pour enfin trouver le moyen de botter le cul de ce connard de France.

Un léger rire s'échappa de la bouche de Spain, un vrai rire sincère en l'absence du roi ou des officiels. Quel fait rare et absolument adorable.

\- Tu as raison ! .. Bonne nuit England !

\- Bonne nuit Spain !

Les deux hommes s'endormirent rapidement dans leur lit respectif et alors que la nuit semblait être calme, sans crise ou autre soucis. C'est à nouveau à 4h du matin que la nuit fut écourté par un violent cri en provenance du lit à baldaquin. L'Anglais se réveilla alors en sursaut. Un peu sonné par ce réveil pas des plus plaisants, il reprit rapidement conscience de la raison pour laquelle il dormait ici : Les crises de Spain. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour England de rejoindre l'Espagnol dans son lit pour lui administrer ce qu'il avait dû s'administrer seul pendant des semaines. Après avoir à nouveau plaqué le sac d'hier soir contre la bouche de Spain qui se mit à respirer profondément à l'intérieur, déformant le sac à chaque expiration, England se positionna aux côtés de l'Espagnol et tint sa main dans la sienne pour le rassurer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Spain je suis là !

Le visage du souffrant était déjà moins crispé, mais son corps semblait encore beaucoup le faire souffrir. England glissa alors sa main sous le haut de l'Espagnol afin que sa main se retrouve contre son coeur qui battait si fort que l'Anglais pensait qu'il pouvait se projeter hors du corps à n'importe quel moment. La chaleur et le soutien d'une nation alliée, voilà ce qui avait toujours manqué à England lorsque ses crises se produisaient. Il n'avait personne, personne pour lui donner ce genre de soins pourtant si simples, un sac pour respirer et du soutien transmis par une simple main serrée et une main contre le coeur. La chaleur transmis par la main d'England eut raison du coeur fou du malade, le rythme se divisa de moitié et la respiration de Spain se calma enfin. La crise était enfin passée. Spain se rendormit facilement, n'ayant même pas remarqué la présence d'England.

\- Allez une bonne chose de faite ! Déclara England avant de repartir se coucher.

A un détail près.

England fut incapable de sortir du lit de Spain, non parce que le matelas était clairement plus confortable que celui de son lit d'emprunt mais une force inconnue le forçait à rester dans le lit. En se retournant, England se rendit compte que Spain s'accrochait avec force à sa main, impossible pour England de se détacher de quelque chose d'aussi adorable. Après un bref moment d'hésitation, England s'avoua vaincu et s'installa contre Spain en blottissant le corps de ce dernier contre son torse. Spain allait sans doute le détruire au réveil alors autant rendre cette nuit inoubliable. La main libre d'England vint se loger dans les cheveux soyeux de Spain qu'il avait autrefois prit comme un moyen pour violenter l'Espagnol, alors que cette chevelure devrait être chérie comme le plus précieux des trésors. England déposa un dernier baiser sur le front bouillant de l'Espagnol et murmura dans son oreille avant de s'endormir.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, et je ne peux te promettre que nos flottes ne se rencontrerons plus dans le but d'éradiquer l'autre mais laisse moi te promettre que peu importe les différents de nos deux pays, je serais toujours là.

C'est ainsi que les deux hommes tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée, collés l'un contre l'autre main dans la main. England espérait que le matin n'arrive jamais, pour qu'il puisse garder à jamais ce Spain qui ne rejette pas son amitié.

Le matin finit néanmoins par arriver, les premiers rayons de soleil se mirent à cogner sur le visage endormi de Spain qui ne le resta plus très longtemps. Le châtain ouvrit difficilement les yeux, encore épuisé par la crise qu'il avait eu quelques heures auparavant. La vue encore trouble, il ne comprit pas immédiatement qu'il n'était pas seul dans le lit. C'est en se redressant pour s'étirer qu'il se rendit compte qu'une de ses mains était plus difficile à relever que l'autre. Spain y jeta alors un coup d'oeil et une fois sa vue optimale retrouvée, l'Espagnol tomba du lit sous le choc de la vision d'England endormi à ses côtés et qui de plus lui tenait la main. Malgré la chute, la main d'England était toujours autant attaché à celle de Spain. A croire que l'Anglais les avaient collé volontairement.

La ligne des souvenirs de la nuit dernière se retraça lentement dans la mémoire de Spain. Il se souvint qu'il avait fait le même rêve que la dernière fois, impossibilité de respirer, une cage en feu et des jambes entièrement paralysées mais entouré de tout ce chaos, un homme blond, un héro vint le secourir. Les détails se modelaient petit à petit jusqu'à ce que Spain puisse clairement distinguer les sourcils immondes d'England. C'était vrai, England l'avait sauvé. Il lui avait apporté le soutien nécessaire pour survivre à ce fléau. Autant par son aide durant ses crises que par cette alliance contre la France.

\- Bon sang mais quel connard j'ai été !

Spain admira une dernière fois le visage apaisé d'England avant de venir se réfugier à nouveau dans le lit, un sourire sincère au coin des lèvres.

\- Il reste peut être encore un espoir !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur**

Holaaa ! Voila donc la dernière partie de cette mini fiction SpUk ! On sait désormais un peu plus sur leur relation et la principale raison de la réticence de Spain. Mais maintenant que les deux pays se sont enfin trouvés une souffrance commune, ils pourront peut être enfin envisager le futur différemment. J'headcanon ( oui ce verbe existe je vous baise avec amour ) le fait que lorsqu'un pays fait face plus noire que d'habitude, les problèmes s'accumulent dans la journée pour venir hanter le corps de la nation dans son sommeil lors de cauchemars violents. Mais je vais laisser le professeur Jean-Culles vous expliquer la raison pour laquelle c'est la première fois que Spain subit ça alors que son peuple en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres.

 **~ Voici la merveilleuse minute historique du professeur Jean-Culles ~**

Si le peuple espagnol a en effet déjà vécu de grands drames, ce n'était rien face aux épreuves qu'ils ont dû traverser lors de la guerre civile espagnole contre Napoléon. Ce ne sont pas directement les soldats et les batailles qui tuaient le peuple espagnol petit à petit mais bien les conséquences de ces batailles comme les épidémies, la famine. On estime qu'entre 1809 et 1812, L'Espagne a connu son plus grand taux de mortalité avec un bilan civil d'environ 650 000 personne, bien sûr les sources ne peuvent être 100% exactes, ce sont des estimations mais cela représente tout de même la mort de 2,5 à 7% de la population espagnole. On peut dire que cela provoqua alors la plus grande mortalité relative, supérieure à toutes celles provoquées par d'autres conflits dans l'Histoire de l'Espagne.

 **~ C'était la merveilleuse minute histoire du professeur Jean-Culles ~**

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette mini fan-fiction. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je vous fais des poutous partout, des poutous sur la joue, des poutous dans le cou ~

Charlène


End file.
